muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is an American sitcom that aired on NBC from 1990 to 1996. Starring Will Smith as a Philadelphia teenager sent to live with his relatives in Bel Air, the show dealt with the difficulties of a street-smart teenager adjusting to a more affluent lifestyle in a comical manner. Although not a critical success, the series was awarded a few honors, including multiple Image Awards. Muppet Mentions *In the second season episode, "Something for Nothing," Philip Banks tells his daughter, Ashley, that he would get her a stuffed Miss Piggy doll. *In the sixth season episode, "Get a Job," Carlton dresses up Will in a bright yellow costume for a commercial for a chicken restaurant, and calls him Big Bird. References * On the first episode of Muppets Tonight, Gonzo looks over the new KMUP evening line-up. One of the shows on the schedule is Frog Prince of Belair. * An image of Kermit as the "Frog Prince of Bel Air" appeared on a licensed Muppet postcard. *The show's theme song was parodied in a 2018 Sesame Street web video, where Bert and Ernie tell the story of how they became roommates. Connections * Tatyana Ali played Ashley Banks * Hank Azaria played a bigot cop in "Mistaken Identity" (1990) * Boyz II Men appeared as themselves in "'Twas the Night Before Christening" (1993) * Rosalind Cash played Mrs. Bassin in "Six Degrees of Graduation" (1993) * Dick Clark appeared as himself in two episodes * Kim Fields played Monique in "The Best Laid Plans" (1993), and appeared as herself * Brad Garrett played John "Fingers" O'Neill in "Fresh Prince: The Movie" (1994) * Tom Jones appeared as himself in "The Alma Matter" (1993) * B.B. King played Pappy in "Bourgie Sings the Blues" (1995) * Queen Latifah played Marissa Redman in "Working It Out" and Dee Dee in "She Ain't Heavy". * Jay Leno appeared as himself in two episodes *Joseph Marcell played Geoffrey * Branford Marsalis played Duane, and appeared as himself * Brian Stokes Mitchell played Trevor Collins-Newsworthy * Pat Morita played Mr Yoshi in "Love Hurts" (1994) * Karyn Parsons played Hilary Banks * Regis Philbin appeared as himself in "I, Stank Hole in One" (1996) * Alfonso Ribeiro played Carlton Banks * Little Richard appeared as himself in "The Client" (1994) * Chris Rock played Maurice/Jasmine in "Get a Job" (1995) * William Shatner appeared as himself in "Eye, Tooth" (1996) * Will Smith played William 'Will' Smith * Raven-Symoné played Claudia in "Vying for Attention" (1992) * Jack Tate played Mitchell in "I Know Why the Caged Bird Screams" (1994) * Ben Vereen played Lou Smith in "Papa's Got a Brand New Excuse" (1994) * Malcolm-Jamal Warner played himself in "Someday Your Prince Will Be in Effect: Part 2" and Eric Sanders in "Cased up". * Vanessa Williams played Danny Mitchell in " A Funny Thing Happened on the Way Home from the Forum" (1992) * Oprah Winfrey appeared as herself in "A Night at the Oprah" (1992) External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions